custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Saves the World (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Saves the World is a Custom Barney/TV Crossover Movie that was first released in Theatres in April 23, 1997. It was later released in September 21, 1997. Plot Eric and the other troublemakers (from GoAnimate) once again try to get rid of the Barney team. It's up to Barney and his team to stop the Eric team. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Woody (Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) *Rex (Wallace Shawn) *Mr. Potato Head (Don Rickles) *Sinky Dog (Jim Varney) *Hamm (John Ratzenburger) *Bo Peep (Annie Potts) *Alan (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by the text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Simon (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by the text-to-speech voice of the same name *Thomas the Tank Engine (Ringo Starr) *Edward the Blue Engine (Tim Allen) *James the Red Engine (Tom Hanks) *Duck the GWR Engine (Ringo Starr) *Oliver the GWR Engine (George Carlin) *Ten Cents (Martin Sherman) *Hercules the Tug (Ringo Starr) *Eric (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by the text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Brian (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by the text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Zack (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by the text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Darren (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by Zack) *Daniel (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by Paul) *Memy9909 (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by Joey) *DrewandMario (from GoAnimate!) (voiced by Joey) Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice and 1996-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 2002-2003 costume. *Riff has his Season 11 voice and 2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also silimar to one of the Late 1993-1994 Season 2/Season 3 episodes (Shawn & The Beanstalk, If the Shoe Fits..., Anyway You Slice It, Classical Cleanup, Barney Safety, etc). *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Toy Story 2". *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going to talk to BJ and Woody. *When BJ screams as he sees the monster eating his invention, his scream is taken from "Trading Places", e copy it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice. * Quotes Quotes 1 Buzz Lightyear: Hey, Barney. Barney: Yes, Buzz? Buzz Lightyear: Why are we in GoAnimate! Land again? Woody: Hey, didn't we already defeat Eric and his gang? Barney: Well, we are not in GoAnimate! Land, we are in a place that looks like GoAnimate! called "The Wonderful Place". Woody and Buzz: Oh! Buzz Lightyear: But where are the wonderful stuff? BJ: Yeah! And where are Eric and his gang? Woody: Is this a nightmare? Barney: Yes, but Eric and his gang are taught a lesson. Quotes 2 *Woody: So, this rock would be a tree? *BJ: Seed to tree, you must work with me. *Woody: But, it is a rock!!! *BJ: Seed to tree! *Woody: Rock! *BJ: Seed to tree! *Woody: ROOOCCK!! *BJ: I know it is a rock. *(a red alarm is heard) *BJ: Aw, aye-yi-yie! They're here! *(everyone starts to run into the hiding area) *Woody: BARNEY! WHERE ARE YA?!?! *BJ: They're coming! *(cut to Barney) *Barney: Woody! Woody! *Woody: Barney! Barney!! *Barney: (finds Woody) Good grief! *Buzz: Barney, Woody, we better get in the hiding place before Eric sees us! *Barney: Then let's go! *(everyone goes in the hiding place) *BJ: We better get in the hiding place! (A monster has caught his invention. He sees this and screams. He runs to get it) Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! (Tries to get it out, but it is eaten) Oh no! (Runs into the hiding place) Barney, Barney, Barney! BAAARRNEEEEYYY!!!! *Woody: Ugh! Stop yelling, BJ! You're making my ears bleed! Qoutes 3 *(cut to Woody, looking at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff) *BJ: I must go with my engine and boat friends. *Woody: Seems a bit worse, and BJ might be taken away from me. *BJ: Hey, guys! Don't leave me! *Thomas: We will not leave you. *Woody: (puts on his magical wings) Come on, magical wings! (Tries to fly, but grabs a flying flower) Help! *Barney: Riff, BJ is up to help his engine and boat friends. *Thomas: So, BJ. We might go to get some coaches. *BJ: Aye-yi-yie! *Duck: We might get those. *Ten Cents: And I might get loads. *Edward: (offscreen) BJ, drop the stick, now. *BJ: Yikes! Run! *Hercules: Whoa, he runs fast like a little guy. *(a giant dog appears and barks) *(the trains and boats scream and run) *(cut to Barney, Baby Bop, Riff and Buzz walking) *Baby Bop: Barney, we might find him. *(they see the giant dog chasing after the engines and tugs) *Buzz: A giant dog! (They see Woody flying) *Woody: BJ! *Barney: Oh my goodness, it's Woody! *Riff: He's...flying! *Buzz: Whoa! I never knew you could fly, Woody! *Woody: HELP!! (Sees the giant dog, yelps) A giant dog!! (Shuts his eyes, but the giant dog grabs the flower away, causing Woody to fall) *Buzz: Woody!! *Barney: My cowboy friend! *(Edward hears this) *Edward: Bust my buffers! Woody, I'm coming! I'm coming! (But as he is about to make Woody land safely on his coal tender, they fall over the abyss. The two, luckily, aren't hurt) *Baby Bop: Ooh, I can't see! *Buzz: Woody, oh no! He is in trouble! We gotta help him! *Barney: We will find someone to rescue him! *BJ: (sees what has happened) Edward! Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward! (Has an idea) Oh I have an idea! *Duck: I've got it! *Thomas: Me too! *Ten Cents: Me three! *Woody: Please, Edward, say something! Say something! (The giant dog tries to bite the two) Help! Help! *(cut to Oliver) *Oliver: Yoo-hoo! Mr. Giant Dog! You look giant. *Toad: Can you help me? I can't pull off the stick. *Oliver: Do it yourself! *Barney: BJ, can we join you? *BJ: Okay. All right. *(they go to find Edward and Woody) *Woody: (off-screen) Guys! Help! *(they get to the abyss) *Woody: Barney! (he runs over to him, sobbing of joy) *Barney: It is gonna be okay, Woody. *(cut back to Oliver and Toad) *Toad: Ooh-hoo-hoo! Bye bye Mr. giant dog! (Starts to slip over the edge of the cliff) Whoa! Help! I'm stuck! Mr Oliver, pull me back to safety before I get destroyed! (Whimpers, as the giant dog is about to eat him, and screams so loud) *Oliver: (pulls him back to safety) There you go! *Toad: Thanks. *(everyone on the giant plane is running away from the dog) *Edward: Here we go! *(everyone nearly falls, but hang on) *BJ: Sissy! Look out for the giant dog! *Baby Bop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Woody: Buzz! *Buzz: Yes, Woody? *Woody: We better get away before it eats us! *Thomas: We better run fast! *Duck: Right, we must win, and save Woody! *Riff: (gasps) A dead end! *Woody: (sobbing) I'm doomed! *Barney: Don't worry, We will fly up! Fly up in the air! Whoa! (As the cart machine flies out of the road. Woody screams. They make it through a hiding place. The dog is mad and runs out back to its home) *Woody: Thanks for saving me Barney. *Barney: You're welcome Woody. (hugs Woody) *Buzz Lightyear: Woody! (runs to Woody and hugs him) I'm so glad you're safe! Quotes 4 *Eric: The idea, we are gonna kill Oliver the oldest of us, who helps my parents ground me. *Zack: Good idea, once we kill him, we are gonna replace him. (The Troublesome Gang leave) *Woody: (to the other toys) Stay here guys, I gotta get help. (Leaves the cave. He tries to find a way to get someone to help, but bumps into Memy9909, who snarls at him. He runs away, to climb up leaves, with Memy following him. He is still panting. He arrives to see a grass slide. He goes on it, and slides through the way, and flies out of it. He lands on another area. He goes over the edge of a cliff. He tries to use his magical wings) C'mom magical wings, fly, fly!!! *Buzz Lightyear: (appears) Woody, Memy's behind you! *(Memy flies straight to Woody, knocks him way down the cliff) *Memy: (laughs) Crybaby! (goes away. Woody reappears and is now flying with his magical wings) *Woody: Yeah! Aha ha! To Infinity and beyond! *Buzz Lightyear: (appears) Uh... Woody, are you flying with that flying wings? *Woody: Yes, Buzz. *Buzz Lightyear: Well, how are you going to land it? *Woody: Don't worry, Buzz. I'll be fine. (Rushes to find help) *Buzz Lightyear: (yelling) Where are you going? *(a few moments later, Woody arrives at the station) *Woody: Barney! Eric is gonna kill Oliver, the oldest of the siblings. *Barney: Oh no! We must save him! *Buzz: Wait for me, Woody! (catches up with Woody) *Woody: You see, cowboys fly with magic wings, but not other things like planes, kites or rockets. *Buzz and Barney: ''Magic ''wings? *Buzz Lightyear: How did you make them magic, a fairy? Outtakes Outtake 1 Director: Speed, marker! (slaps the projector) And... action! Buzz Lightyear: Barney, Woody, we better get in this hiding place before Zurg- Zurg? That's not my line! (Barney and Woody laugh with the crew) Director: Cut! Buzz Lightyear: I think I need a break! Outtake 2 (Woody runs to the cliff with the flying machine, but the cliff breaks a piece and he falls) Woody: WHOA!!!!! Oof! (laughs with the crew) I'm ok! Outtake 3 Take 1: Buzz Lightyear: Woody, Barney's behind you! Barney: Uh... Buzz, I'm right here! (the crew laughs) Buzz Lightyear: Sorry! Wrong line! Take 2: Buzz Lightyear: Woody, Mem- (laughs) Director: Get it together, Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: Sorry! I couldn't resist! Outtake 4 Director: And... action! Buzz Lightyear: (as he gives Baby Bop a vase) Pretend this is a cannon! (short silence) Baby Bop: Uh... (the crew laughs) Baby Bop: What's my line again? Director: "That's a vase, Buzz!" Baby Bop: I keep forgetting! Outtake 5 Buzz Lightyear: (gasps) Eric?! That no good guy! Barney: I know! He- (swallows a bug then gags) Buzz Lightyear: BARNEY! Director: Cut! Barney: (hoarsly) I can't believe I swallowed a bug! (gags)